minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anxious and Unforgiven
' Author: ThaChompyLeader' (This story takes place about four years after the last event in Torn) Prologue The morning sun drowsily climbed up in the hazel-grey sky. Fog littered the ground, shrouding the mountain range in indistinct white. Jet-sized eagles hung in the air, silently swooping several miles above the mountains. Chickens and pigs scuttled around, nibbling at the grass and seeds on the ground. Everything was quiet and peaceful as the lake inside the ring of mountains gently lapped at one of the gargantuant bird's feet, splashing cool water on its legs. In the distance, Herobrine watched the scenery. It was hard for him to believe that after such a violent storm, the Mountain ring would recover at all. Many of the wildlife was destroyed, as well as many great friends lost. He no longer took the peace and quiet for granted, yet he enjoyed the warm, sunny days. As well as being accepted and respected by Cloudville's citizens, he had found a very close friend. That close friend was Annabeth G. Tucker. She was only 14 when they had met. Herobrine had never seen anyone who would trust him so strongly, let alone fall in love with him. He had sensed it the moment she laid her eyes on him. 16 years ago, they met. Herobrine had no concept of age because he was a ghost, but he knew very well that Anna had grown much older over time. As Herobrine was pondering all this, a giant wave of brown and white feathers fluttered in front of him, toppling him over on his back. A loud braaawwk! ringed in his ears. "Sorry, I still need to practice my flying," Leono apologized. His wing was still slightly bent. "Annabeth wants to talk to you." "What for? Is something wrong?" Herobrine brushed the dust off his jeans and looked at the giant bird anxiously. Leono shrugged his wings. "She didn't tell me. All she said is that she wanted to have a word with you. She seemed pretty worried about whatever it was about." Herobrine's heart thumped in his chest. Oh, no. Not that... ''He sprinted off the hill he was standing on, bid a hasty farewell to Leono, and dashed to the mountain ring, kicking up a cloud of debris. By the time he reached the mountains, he was drenched in sweat. He clumsily dragged himself up the largest mountain and found Anna lying against the wall with a fearful expression on her face. She looked up when he had clammered into the cave. "Oh, there you are," Anna shivered. Herobrine had the feeling that something was very wrong. "What's the matter?" "I'm afraid our secret won't hold much longer," She spoke as if a creeper had just popped in her face and spontaneously combusted. "It will only be a matter of time before...''they...find out." Herobrine flinched, immediatly knowing what she was worried about. "I don't care what they say we can't do, it won't hold me back," He argued. "Codes of the Rulers don't apply in this case." "But the punishment would be beyond words when they find out! You know it's against the code!" "What they don't know won't hurt them," Herobrine muttered. "What they already guessed will hurt us," Anna pointed out. "They know you as well as if they were your relatives. They would know if something was going on. It will only be a matter of time before they piece together the reason why you never go to the meetings..." Herobrine balled his fists. "They wouldn't understand because they never had it happen to them. You are more important than rules to me. Their restrictions won't stop me from doing anything. I will do whatever I can to prevent them from knowing the truth, and that is final. I don't care what they say. You are worth more than codes, and nothing will change my opinion." Chapter 1 School was a mess; that was the only thought Eni had about it. She didn't like the loud voices of the other kids, the snapping anger of the teachers, the blinding light of the sun at recess, or the impossible-to-understand math quizzes the adults always threw at her. She never liked to hang out with the others, never wanted to talk with anyone, never wanted to make friends, never wanted to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning, and never wanted anything to do with people. Worst of all, she had one horrible parent that treated her horribly and did a horrible job of taking care of her and called her horrible names and did horrible things to her. Life was one big mess for Eni, and she learned to resent and hate it. She wanted nothing to do with anyone else. 5th grade for other kids was a breeze, but for Eni, it was her worst nightmare. She never learned anything from previous grades, and was home-schooled before she came to a public school in Cloudville. Homeschooling was an even worse nightmare for her; her step-father barely taught her enough to know what she needed to know as well as replacing recess with abuse. Eni only had one friend at her school, and her name was Sasha. Everybody considered Sasha a nerd because she wore glasses and pigtails in her black hair, but she just ignored all the kid's insults. She was always with Eni, trying to cheer her up in her constantly-ruined days. Eni had learned to love the weekends. She only had two books to read that were fairly long that she would read over and over in her room. The confusing thing was, both books were exactly the same. One day while Eni was struggling in science class, she looked out the window and something caught her eye. It looked like a giant bird the size of a jet. Birds don't get ''that ''big, surely? ''She thought and peered out the window to watch it fly across the sky. "Enias!" The teacher squealed, which startled Eni and she fell out of her chair and on the floor. "Pay attention! If I knew your last name, I would shout it out as well!" The classroom howled with laughter, all except Sasha, whom had a worried look in her eyes. "Class!" The teacher barked, which made everybody shut up. Eni's face turned bright red as she climbed up off the floor and sat in her seat. The teacher glared at her for a moment, then continued to teach. When the reccess bell rang, all the kids swarmed outside. All except for Eni. She stayed put in seat. Sasha glanced back at her twice before going through the door. Eni sighed and stared out the window. She couldn't wait to go home. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a spider walked inside. Eni had no idea how the thing had gotten in without getting caught, but she pushed the thought away and walked up slowly to it. The spider blinked and let her stroke its head. Eni knew that spiders were gentle during the day, but this one seemed slightly frightened. A scar ran down its back. The spider's eyes gleamed in curiosity, fear, and relief. "Hhhhssshhhaaawww?" The spider grumbled. For some reason, Eni could tell what it was saying. "Yeah. People are scary sometimes. But I'll keep you safe." Eni squeezed the spider as if it was a giant teddy bear. ''You smell funny, ''the spider spoke as if it was using telepathy. Eni laughed silently and petted the spider's head, which was surprisingly furry. "We all do sometimes." ''But you smell different than other people. You ''look ''different than other people. "Well, we're all unique, right?" But you can tell what I am saying. Other peoples can't. Eni giggled at the word 'peoples'. "You mean people?" Yeah. Sure. But you still smell funny. Eni stood up. "Well, we should get out of here. I want to see what else you can do." But the big peoples will get mad if you go. "I don't really care about school anymore. Let's go." ---- Eni desided to name the spider Dyneos. The two walked into the "forest" behind the school, which was plastered with a bunch of fake trees. Eni didn't really mind them, but she always wondered how she was breathing if there wasn't any "real" trees in Cloudville. They say that there is a legend accociated with this particular area, ''Dyneos explained. ''That a human named Annabeth fell in love with a ghost named Herobrine when this place was covered with real, living trees! "Wow." Eni had heard of the ghost in Cloudville's folklore, that he was a ruthless vengence-seeking hothead. How he kept his cool with a human, she had no clue. "What happened?" Well, Annabeth didn't want to be surrounded by fake flora. So the two lovebirds left and sort of migrated to the Crystal Mountains. "What's that?" The Crystal Mountains are told to be the most beautiful place in the world! There are birds bigger than cars and a lake that shines like the sun, and really tall peaks as big as a giant. The ghost and the human are told to still live there now. I don't know if they have done anything important lately, but no one has heard from them for 16 years. "Whoah. That's a long time to be missing." Eni couldn't believe that Annabeth would trust Herobrine so much as to let him take her somewhere safe. In a way, Eni felt bad for the girl. Dyneos twitched his head. I think Annabeth is...oh, 30 years old or something like that. Herobrine..I totally lost track. Probably hovering in the thousands or something. He's like an old man. Eni grew more and more curious. "How old are you, then?" 38 years. Eni coughed. "Wait, what? I thought spiders only lived to-" Oh, sorry. That's 38 in spider years. In your measurement, I am 12. Really pretty middle-aged. '' Eni and Dyneos chatted for hours and hours. She lost track of time and felt like it had been days. She found a new best friend that wasn't even human. But as far as she was concerned, the spider would probably attack her by nighttime. Sure enough, the moon rose steadily. Eni flinched and backed away. "Please don't kill me, Dyneos! I'm too young!" ''Kill you? ''Dyneos only laughed. ''You're way too fun! I don't kill fun people. I think I even have a new friend. No way in a million eons will I ever attack you, let alone kill you. Let's keep having fun! Eni was confused. Why wasn't Dyneos attacking her? Her mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. "I don't understand. None of these monsters are attacking me." That's because you're too fun to die, ''Dyneos hissed gleefully. ''I should go get my other friends! Chapter 2 Dyneos had brought four other monsters with him; two were spiders, one was a creeper, and the last was a shy Hy-Brid. Eni had named the twin spiders Lybios and Orytia, the creeper Ashyos, and the Hy-Brid Asyos. Although she had not realized it, she was giving the monsters Greek names. "Either you're all tame, or I'm going crazy," Eni mumbled. Even at night, the spider triplets did nothing to attack, and Ashyos wasn't fazed. In fact, the young male let Eni pet his head. Asyos backed away from her, though she seemed to avoid conversation as well as everybody else. The entire time with the group of monsters, Asyos only spoke one sentence. "Is Asyos a loner or something?" Eni had asked. When no one replied, the child-like female responded, I don't socialize much. Although Asyos was talking in telepathy, her voice was distinct. It had a sharp ring to it, like a bell, and her voice was slurred as if what she had spoken was all one word. Eni could barely hear the Hy-Brid before Lybios suggested that they play a game. The game was simple, but it was more designed for the spiders. They would all choose a tree and whoever would get to the top first won. Dyneos won the first round, with Ashyos lying on his rear legs and cursing. Asyos was surprisingly fast, not to mention able to climb the tree at all. It was more like she was running up it, and she won second place. Eni only watched from a distance as the spider twins rushed up the trees at a relitively slow pace. Eni could tell that monster twins were a lot like human twins by the way they argued. And so that skeleton just jumped up from his seat and shouted, "Keep your bag of bones out of my ride!" and shot him right in the leg! ''Lybios gossiped to Orytia while Asyos was licking her fur flat. ''That fat old boney skelly just squealed like a baby and took off crying to his mama! Orytia howled in laughter, which was more like a hss hss hss hss! ''Asyos turned and looked at Lybios for a second, then turned around again and kept licking her fur. Why are you staring at her like that, Lee Bee O's? Do you LIKE her?! Orytia taunted. Lybios glared at him. ''What?! Cross-love is SO against the rules! I would never do anything that stupid! ''He argued. Eni guessed that cross-love was the monster term of two different species liking each other. ''And don't call me like that! So what? Technically, Annabeth and Herobrine cross-loved each other! Why not you and Asy-whats-her-name? You would make a really cute couple! ''Asyos stopped mid-lick, turned to look at them, and blushed. Eni wasn't sure how the Hy-Brid would be able to blush with a face full of fur, but she didn't dare ask. ''Anna and Hero didn't cross-love each other, dummy! They were both human! ''Lybios retorted. ''But Hero was a ghost. Anna wasn't, which therefore proves my point of cross-love. But they were both still human! A Sayora and a Skura could fall in love and still not be counted as cross-love! Ha! You idiot! Skuras aren't even ''allowed ''to fall in love! It's against their code! But why isn't it disallowed for us, then? Do we dissinagrate in cross-love? '' ''No, but it's just wrong. Then why are you saying that I cross-love Asyos? Because I said so! That's not a reason! Yes it is! No it isn't! Eni tried not to laugh. It was obvious that the twins argued all the time. When it seemed as if the two spiders were going to break into a fight, Dyneos leaped out of nowhere and separated the bickering twins. Asyos stared, then shrugged her shoulders and resumed licking her paws. "Stupid spiders," Ashyos mumbled under his breath and trotted to a shady tree. Eni sat down with him and watched the sunrise over the horizon turn the sky to bright red, yellow, and violet. ---- When Eni returned home, her step-father didn't even bother to ask where she had been. She quickly grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door to school. She hadn't even bothered to check what time it was. When it seemed like she would get to school on time, she noticed something that she hadn't seen before. There was a middle-aged lady standing in the middle of the road. Eni didn't recognise her. The lady was awfully thin, with brown hair that reached all the way down to her shins. Part of her hair covered her right eye, and the other was an odd mix of blue and green. She was casually dressed, with a short-sleeve, red shirt with a flora-like pattern on the front and a matching red skirt. The lady's skin was unnaturally pale, and something glinted in her eye - fear? - that caught Eni's attention. Eni walked up to the lady and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that she had had a meltdown recently. She bravely walked up and asked in a small voice, "Excuse me, do you know what time it is?" Eni could of sworn that part of her brown hair looked overly shiny. The lady looked at her glumly, then her eyes widened. It was as if time had frozen. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the lady passed out. Eni had no idea what was wrong with her, but she shouted for help. A few neighbors came running out of their houses and dialed 9-1-1 on their cell phones. "Strange," One of the neighbors grumbled. "I've never seen this person around town. Maybe she just moved in." Sirens wailed. A big truck with a red '+' plastered in the middle pulled up and screeched to a halt. About half a dozen adults flowed out of the truck and examined the unconsious lady. She had a very large red mark on her forehead where she hit the concrete. Several moments later, they had the lady in the truck and driving away to the hospital. Eni was shaking from the loud bleeping of the sirens. One of the neighbors gently escorted her into their car and offered to take her to the school. She quietly accepted, and soon she was walking inside the doors and into the hallway. It was awfully quiet. Eni silently walked over to her locker, put stuff in and took stuff out, and shuffled to her classroom door. The lights were on, but there wasn't any kids inside. Eni guessed that they were either in the next class or she found the wrong room. When she looked at the number next to the door, it was what it should of been. But then it wasn't. The numbers seemed to change by the second. Eni was confused, wondering if she was hallucinating or she was having a migraine. But then the number stopped changing and settled on her homeroom number. Eni stood for a second, then the door opened. A janitor stood and looked down at her. "What are you doin' here, missy?" The janitor had a puzzled look on his face. For some reason, his eyes seemed to change emotions rapidly. "This aint' your class, I'm 'fraid." "Uh, yes it is," Eni pointed out the sign of the numbers. The janitor scratched his head and peered deeply into the sign while mumbling in a language Eni couldn't understand. Wait a minute, I ''can understand it'', Eni thought. The janitor was speaking in Scourgis! "Uhm, do you mind if I ask why you aren't talking in english?" Eni backed away slowly. The janitor's words were clear. "Harobian'' jhu'kratha taquonarka zekals yadbo, dofis...poala opai covano Harobian radithus orand po lia do.."'' Kicked the bucket? Eni shuddered. Isn't Herobrine already dead? Or is he talking about something he did? ''----------------------------------'' It was a strange day. Eni left to go back home while trying to sort out what the strange janitor meant. Her step-father was oddly quiet and completely ignored her for the entire day. When nighttime came, someone in the same ambulence truck pulled up in their driveway and rung the doorbell. When Eni came to answer it, a tall elderly man was standing about a foot away. "Enias, would you like to see your mother?" The man spoke. Eni was confused. As far as she recalled, she had a mother that supposedly died in an earthquake. A scary thought shoved its way in her brain, though she tried to ignore it. "Sure.." She quietly responded without thinking. The medic-man led her to the truck and they drove over to the hospital. When they got out, reporters from TV were standing all around and intervieweing doctors and nurses by the doors, as well as a helicopter floating about 10 yards above the hospital building. The medic-man led her inside the building, which was extremely quiet. They rode up an elevator to the very topmost floor and turned at the last door to the left. The man knocked twice, and an edgy voice from the inside said, "Come in." The door creaked when it opened. Inside was the lady who passed out on the street. Eni flinched, and before she could say anything, the woman spoke in a very shaky and ragged voice, directed towards the medic-man. "My daughter...you brought her back. They won't forgive me for this.." Chapter 3 Eni had the worst nightmare of her life. She was being led by two total strangers that grasped her knuckles with grips of steel. They dragged her to an empty grassland while she tried to escape their tight hold on her arms. In the distance, Dyneos, Ashyos, Asyos, Lybios, and Orytia stood and looked at her with grave expressions. The strangers stopped walking but kept hold of her knuckles. Dyneos confronted her and warned her, The highest in command are growing in suspicion. Dyneos backed away and Ashyos walked up next. The Anxious is growing in despair. ''He warned her as well. He backed up and Orytia came after. ''The Unforgiven is loosing the sense of calamity. ''Lybios and Orytia switched places. ''The Unwanted is someone that no one will expect. ''Lybios walked back, and a spotlight out of nowhere shone on Asyos, who gracefully walked up to her as if in slow motion. ''The secrets will be unleashed, and bonds will be broken to protect or destroy. The One awaits the truth, and tragity will strike down on the one of lightning. ''The strangers led her to a middle-aged woman who had very long silver hair and a blue eye, the other one being covered up. "Annabeth?" Eni squeaked. The seemingly mythical human bent down on her knees and spoke in a soft voice, "Be brave, little one. I will come soon." Eni's vision grew blurry as she silently screamed in confusion and shock, twisting and turning in a black abyss. ---- ''Eni! Wake up! ''A familiar voice startled her awake. It was about noon, and Dyneos was looking at her with a wild glint in his eyes. ''You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep! Eni groaned. "Where are the others?" Dunno. Asyos just kinda disappeared, and Orytia is taking a nap. I dunno about the others, though. "I had the worst nightmare ever," Eni groaned, stretched, and explained what she had dreamed about. Dyneos's eyes were fearfull the entire time. When she finished, the spider was gazing into the horizon. I have no idea what that means, but it might mean that Annabeth will be coming, ''Dyneos thought out loud (no puns intended). ''And wherever Annabeth is, Herobrine is likely to follow. Those guys are like two peas in a pod. Eni was trying to sort out the mess and confusion of her dream while Dyneos gradually changed the subject to hot dogs. The sun was rising slowly, making the sky look like it was on fire. Eni realized with a jolt that she was half-right. Something was on fire in the sky, and it wasn't the sun. And it was getting bigger and bigger. Heading in her direction. "Get outta the way!" Eni shoved Dyneos to the side with all her might and the two tumbled in the grass for a few seconds. Then a fairly loud Pvoof ''blasted behind them. Smoke caught in her throat and she gagged. Grass stalks were smeared on her knees. While Dyneos was cursing and spluttering, she walked up to the ball of fire. The fire was immediatly put out, and a loud moan echoed in her ears. ''Holy mother of arachnids, ''Dyneos exclaimed. ''That's a ghast! ''Eni had no idea what a "ghast" was or how Dyneos knew what one was, but something giant and white was floating above them. It was the freakiest thing Eni had ever seen. It had nine long tentacles that waved in the wind and a glum expression on its gargantuant face, which was stained with what looked like tears. It mumbled something that Eni couldn't pick up. ''How did that thing get here? ''Dyneos wondered aloud. The ghast turned to look at him, then moaned in a very slurred voice, ''No clue. Who you and pink-skin? You black ghast? ''Great, Eni thought. Another telepathy-talker. "Can I call you Hyrios?" Eni tried to keep her voice level. The ghast turned to her and flicked one of his tentacles. ''Me do not knows. But what me knows is you smell like The Unknown. Me likes Unknowns-smell. Eni choked for a few seconds. How could the ghast be able to smell anything at all? It seemed like a hostile monster, but if it was, then why did it try to shoot her? The ghast seemed to read her thoughts. Me get attention with rock of fire. Me want you's attention. Me say something. It was almost funny the way the ghast talked. Eni tried not to laugh. Me say this. Me want friend. You be me's friend? ''Eni quickly concluded the reason why the ghast had tear stains. "Sure. The more, the merrier. We could use another person-er, monster besides the spider triplets." ''More, merrier. Mary Er. Mary-er. May-reemer. Maireer. May Rea Er. ''The ghast played with the sounds of the new word as Eni patted its side. It almost startled her when she felt fur. It was thick and smooth; it quickly grew hot in her hands. Hyrios seemed to like it, and he hummed in a strange tone as she rubbed her hands on his catlike coat. ''What's with all the noise? ''Lyrios sleepily shot out of the bushes and stared open-jawed at Hyrios. ''Who the heck is that? Me is Hi Ree O's. Me is friend. Me likes Spy-Duhs. Me likes Eh Knee. Us friends? For a second, Lyrios just glared at Hyrios. Then, he responded, Yeah. And you could really use a lesson in grammar. You sound like an elder who forgot how to talk. Chapter 4 "She's been gone for over a week," Leono explained. "I don't know why Anna would just disappear like that, but whatever reason it's for, it's a good reason." Herobrine's eyes were filled with worry and remained silent, seemingly staring into another world. "The Rulers' code has been broken in too many ways." Leono clicked his beak in anxiety. "You know that your-" Suddenly, Herobrine pounded the cavern wall in frustration, which shook the ground. "I don't ''want to talk about that, Leono. You know it was stressful enough doing it." "Well, you chose to do it and you broke the code doing it." Leono shrugged nervously. "Sometimes those kinds of things happen." "I said I don't want to talk about it." Herobrine's eyes grew teary. "Please, just don't bring up that subject." "You know, it won't remain a secret for much longer." Leono ignored Herobrine. "Secrets have a way of getting out." Tears streaked down Herobrine's face and he collapsed on the floor, facing the wall. "I know that. I just wish I didn't do it. Life is stressful enough around here." "The punishment the Rulers could give out would be devastating," Leono warned. "Sometimes I wonder why you do these things anyway. Doesn't make any sense to me..." Herobrine pounded the wall again, this time out of fury. "That's because you never had it happen to you, feather brain!" Silence. "Leono," Herobrine didn't bother to look at the jet-sized eagle. "Please, leave. This is something I must suffer on my own." The giant bird's eyes twinkled in empathy. "I understand." Leono responded, his voice heavy with sorrow. "Goodbye." At that thought, Leono left Herobrine alone in the mountain, sobbing in the cavern. "Annabeth..." The ghostly miner whispered, his voice chock-full with grief. "What have I done?" ---- It was a quiet night. Asyos was lying in the grass and watching the other monsters - she never remembered their names - play tag and gossip about what was happening in the night. She always felt the urge to smooth out her fur, as if it was always jolted with electricity that made her hair spike up. ''And after I nailed him in the head, that green bozo cried like a baby and shouted, "Alright, I admit! I cross-love Ruby!" ''Lyrios babbled while his twin and Ashyos giggled at the thought of a zombie having a crush on a creeper. Asyos never understood why the overproud spider talked so much. With the addition of Hyrios, the gang grew quite noisy during dusk. The extraterrestrial monster, who called himself a "ghast", always told the latest news on his dimension, "the Nether". He told myths, legends, and gossip about "Pig Zombies", "Flying Fire", "Lava Squares", and "The Black Undead". The Flying Fire tales always caught everyone's attention. ''Flying Fires spits rocks of fire, ''Hyrios would say quite often while boasting about his so-called improved grammar. ''They always on fire, and they fly high in red sky. They is immune to fire and lava, even touching lava not hurts Flying Fires. All Nethers monsters not hurts by fire and lava. Asyos was quite the opposite of the rest of the gang. She almost never spoke, even in telepathy. She didn't like to hear her own voice sinse she thought it sounded weird and alienoid. But what surprised her is the coming of Eni. She never had the urge to attack, as if a nagging thought clung to her and was always screaming Don't do it! ''It was as scary as being struck by the lightning... Lightning, Asyos thought privately to herself to make sure no one overheard her. I should tell them about the lightning. ''I have a story to say, ''Asyos thought out loud to the rest. They immediatly shut up and looked at her direction. They huddled around her and waited for her to talk. ''I cross-loved a creeper when I was a normal Zap-Pulse, ''she began, which sent a wave of shock and curiosity among the monsters and Eni. She explained how one day on their planned honeymoon, there was a terrible storm, but they tried to endure it. Before anything really happened, a lightning bolt struck both of them and they became one. Although she tried to keep the story short, it ended up feeling like hours and hours of talking. It was the most talking she had ever done. Rather, thinking. When she was finished, she was bombarded with questions. ''How old was the creeper? Did you get married? Was the creeper cute? Was it cross-love at first night? When was it? Was Herobrine around? How long did you know the creeper? What was the creeper's name? Please, I can't answer all of your questions at once! ''Asyos begged silently. The questions became murmurs. Hyrios was the only one who was silent. ''Can we play a game? ''Ashyos asked. Everyone else quickly agreed to resume their game of tag, which had turned into an editted version where they had to crawl on their stomaches or moon-walk and taggers can be frozen. They rolled around in the grass for a while until the sun edged up. Hyrios bid a farewell to the group and flew south. Eni waved and disappeared into the shadows with Dyneos close behind until Asyos was the only one standing in the grassland. She smiled proudly at the thought of making so many new friends, then charged into the undergrowth of the forest and vanished into the trees. ---- Eni walked over to the hospital. She didn't know how she coul get along fine with sleep deprivision, but she ignored the nagging question and walked inside the tall building. A nurse was filling out paperwork. When Eni approached, the nurse looked up, plastered a fake smile on her face, and asked in an overly joyfull voice, "What can I do for you, sweetie?" "I want to see my mother, please." "Oh, you mean Gira?" The nurse replied quickly. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but she isn't feeling well. She doesn't want visitors at this time." "Well, thanks anyway." Eni replied, disappointed. She pretended to leave the building, and when the nurse went back to filling out paperwork, she shot past out of sight and hastily pressed the elevator button. It was a risky thing to do, but Eni was chock-full of quesitons. She mashed the button to the top floor and anxiously tapped her foot as the elevator slowly climbed up and played a song called ''Girls just Want to Have Fun. When the lights bleeped "TOP FLOOR", Eni dashed down the hallway to the last door on the left. Or was it the right? Eni chose the left, softly knocked on the door, and spoke, "Mom?" There was shuffling coming from the inside. Eni guessed that her mother was probably picking up the phone to call the cops to kick her out, but instead she replied, "Come in, please." When Eni shuffled inside, she noticed that her mother was holding something glittery in her hands. Without thinking, Eni asked, "What's that you're holding?" Her mother had a pained look on her face. "Oh, it's nothing, dear. It's not important." She shoved the glittery thing in a wooden drawer. It looked vaguely like a golden ring... Wait a second. ''Eni looked closer before her mother could store the ring away. ''That ring...it says something... In very small print, the ring had the words "'''Qarta Ira" etched across the top, and Eni could tell it was in Zunan. But before she could understand what it meant, the ring was shoved away in the drawer. "Mom..." Her voice shattered. "Where did you get that ring?" For a long moment, there was silence. But then, thunder rumbled in the distance. Eni peered out the window, and she saw a green speck from very far away. She guessed it was a creeper. Then, an ear-shattering KABLAM! ''screeched like a plane, and a bolt of red lightning struck the green speck. Eni looked on in horror as the creeper didn't catch on fire or become charged. It fell on the ground and didn't move. It wasn't a creeper. It was Asyos. Chapter 5 Dyneos watched as the strange red lightning flickered. Something caught his eye, and it was something he did not want to see. ''Asyos! ''He screamed in his head and sprinted as fast as he could over to the Hy-Brid. She was shaking horribly and her breath came out in ragged gasps. Dyneos yelled in thought-speech to everyone he could remember, including Eni the human. Within moments, the entire gang was huddled around the shaking mass of green fur. ''Quick! Someone get an antibiotic! ''Ashyos suggested. ''Idiot! Antibiotics don't help with red-lightning-trauma! ''Lyrios screeched in frustration. "Oh my gosh," Eni's voice was hoarse. Asyos had a long, red streak that stretched from her belly to the top of her head. Her breathing was slowing with each passing second. Nobody knew what to do at that moment. All they could do was watch in horror as Asyos slowly weakened. Hyrios screeched in extreme sorrow. ''Hey, it won't help to make her deaf! ''Dyneos shouted in thought-speech at the ghast. ''Sorry, ''Hyrios mumbled. What surprised everybody was when Asyos spoke out loud. "Do not worry about me," Asyos spoke as clearly as a human being. "I care about you guys...but I think I might be leaving..." Asyos weakly lifted her head towards Eni, who was crying silently. "Enias, you changed my life...gave me new friends...gave me a whole 'nother world to play in...and I thank you for that...I will never forget you." At that last word, Asyos's eyes closed and she grew still. ---- Nobody spoke the rest of the night. They laid her body in a hole, covered it up, and put a grave in front of it. The rain stopped, though everyone was already wet with their own tears. Death never fully occured to Eni. She never thought about it and never thought it would happen to her or anyone she knew. But now, she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved as her own sister. Grief stabbed her heart like an icicle, freezing her insides and making her want to weep a waterfall. The remaining monsters as well as Eni stood in silence around the grave as the night dragged on. They kept utter silence during their grieving, and no one dared to say a word. When the sun rose in the sky, the group broke up and wandered off in their own directions. Eni walked back home and when she stepped inside, her step-father wasn't there. Eni didn't notice at first. She was too overtaken by sadness. Asyos was the quietest in the group, and she died as the noblest. Eni crawled up the stairs, entered her room, flung herself on her bed, and began to sob. Why did Asyos have to die? Eni thought darkly. That's when she noticed the note on her bed. She knew not why it was there or how, and she swiftly picked it up and read it. It was handwritten in her step-father's handwriting. '''Daughter, '''the note read. '''I am at the school. I had a word with your teachers, and we all agreed to let you have a week off of school after what happened with your mother. Come to the playground and we'll have dinner with the staff. -Daddy' Eni didn't give it much thought. She folded the note twice, put it in her pocket, and started to walk outside and noticed that her step-father's door to his bedroom was open. Curiosity overtook her. She entered the dark room and flicked on the lights. Her father's ring was on the nightstand next to the bed. It was reddish copper with a small ruby on the front. Wait, Eni thought. That's not the same ring that mother was wearing... Has my step-father been married to someone else? Is he even my step-father? Eni pushed the thoughts away and rushed out the door, heading towards the school. When she reached the playground, her step-father was talking to five bulky men dressed in black. When he saw her, he pointed to Eni. The black-dressed men walked sturdily over to her and grabbed her. "Hey! What's going on?" Eni screamed. Her step-father smirked. "Someone help me!" "It's too late, little girl," Her step-father suddenly fizzed and morphed into the janitor she had seen long ago. In his hand was a Spirit Scythe. Eni immediatly recognised his features; shaggy brown hair, overly sized purple eyes... "You're a Scourgan," Eni gasped. The Scourgan pointed his Spirit Scythe at Eni, and one of the goth-like men prepared to pummel her. It was as if all hope was lost. "Don't you dare touch Enias," A deep and slightly ghostlike voice shouted angrily. Eni couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but it was directed into the shadows. The Scourgan laughed. "Why do you care, old man?" "Because she is my daughter!" Lightning flashed out of nowhere, revealing Herobrine with the flash. Chapter 6 The goth-men immediatly backed away. The Scourgan droped his Spirit Scythe with a loud clang! '' "You fool!" The Scourgan smirked. "You've broken the Ruler's code! And now they know what's going on." "I don't care about codes," Herobrine retorted. "I care about the ones I love." "Which is exactly my point. It's against the code, and the punishment they would give you would likely destroy your future life." The Scourgan pointed out with a dark tint in his eyes. "You've really kicked the bucket doing this, Hero. I don't understand how you can have the reputation of a murderer and still hold up a family." "What about Gira?" Eni squeaked. Then she noticed the ring that Herobrine was wearing. It was an exact replica of the one her mother was wearing. And then she noticed Gira, standing in the midst of the rain. Her eyes were no longer green, but icy blue. Something was running down her hair, revealing a silver-white waterfall. Her mother wasn't Gira. It was Annabeth. And she was wearing the ring she tried to hide. Eni backed away from the commotion. She was being fed spoonfulls of lies her entire life? Why was it happening to her? Why did the truth have to come out so late? The goth-men advanced on Eni. She didn't have time to react, and they swiftly dragged her to the plastic forest. Herobrine shouted something, teleported in front of one of the men, and delivered a knockout blow that would have shattered the man's jaw. He fell unconsious in the mud. With one hand free, Eni squirmed and wriggled to escape the other man's grasp. Then, an ear-shattering moan rose. A fireball hit the other goth-man right smack in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. ''I am angry! You not hurts Ea Nee or else I get's madder! ''Hydrios! The big ghast aimed another fireball at the Scourgan, whom was pushed back several yards. He grunted and swatted away the dust on his shirt. ''Don't hurt Enias! ''Another voice spoke in her head. A spider leaped and tackled the Scourgan head-on, whom Eni recognized as Dyneos. ''I'm already mad enough! Twin power! ''Lyrios and Orytia charged as well, swarming the remainder of the goth-men. ''This is for Asyos! ''Ashyos tackled the Scourgan and knocked away his Spirit Scythe, then kicked it far behind him. Eni noticed that he had a blue aura circling him. While the monsters were brawling, Herobrine was knocking away the goth-men alongside Hydrios. ''They care about me so much, ''Eni thought. She didn't know why she mattered so deeply to her parents, but she remembered that she hadn't seen them for sinse she was born. ''I will self-combust! ''Ashyos yelled. ''It will defeat these brutes! All of you--run away! I am charged! What?! ''Dyneos screamed. ''I don't want anymore of my friends dead! But it's the only way to kill these guys! Just trust me! Run! The monsters and Herobrine scrambled away form the fight worriedly. The goth-men tried to charge at them, but Hydrios knocked them back with a fireball. Hydrios offered to carry the group on his head, and they had no choice but to accept if they were to escape Ashyos's explosion. When everybody was on, Eni squeezed Annabeth in pure fear. She couldn't watch, but at the same time she had to. Hydrios gave Ashyos a goofy smile and a thumbs-up. The young male nodded, then turned briskly to the fight. Hey, idiot-faces! Getta load of THIS! The giant mushroom cloud was all Eni needed to see to tell her what happened. She sobbed while clinging on to her mother. Chapter 7 Ashyos was burried next to Asyos's grave, and flowers were offered. Hydrios seemed to be the most heartbroken, because he cried a mourning song as if he was a mourning dove. Everybody was equally shaken, but Eni knew that the worst was yet to come. She could tell from the shift of wind. When she turned around, a very large Ender Dragon with a crown and a monicle was peering angrily at Herobrine. He had gold braces tied all around him. When Herobrine turned around, the dragon snarled in fury. "Well, look at what you've done, Ruler Hero!" The dragon cursed in Scourgis. "What is the meaning of all this?" "Why is it that you care?" Herobrine remarked. "You never payed any attention to what I did, King Ende." "That's Ruler ''Ende to you, code-breaker," King Ende snarled. "There was a legend of the fallen Ruler because he was too lovestruck to see the dangers of the world. He died falling off a cliff without realizing it. He thought it was a water slide. Love is powerful, Ruler Hero, and it is capable of morphing what you see. If you do not control it, it will bite your back some day. There is a reason why we have codes, and it's to protect the Rulers. If you do not follow them, then a consequence must be put on your head." "Would ''you want your family to be put at risk?" Herobrine pointed out. King Ende snorted. "You will be excused, Ruler Hero, but don't think that your burden will be gone forever. I will be back-" King Ende paused to start flying into the air. "-and your punishment will be severe." At that last thought, the giant dragon flew into the sky and disappeared into the clouds. ---- Although she didn't want to do it, Eni bid a farewell to Dyneos, Hydrios, Lyrios, and Orytia, and she and her parents started their long journey back to the Crystal Mountains. It never made much sense to her, but she could see why Herobrine would be so stressed; worrying about his only daughter and the only person he truly trusted. He only cared about the people he trusted. When they got to the Crystal Mountains, a party was thrown by about a dozen jet-sized eagles for the return of "the missing daughter". When the skies streaked crimson and yellow of dusk, Eni couldn't hold in the question any longer. "Dad?" She asked without thinking. "Why did you keep your fatherhood a secret for so long?" Herobrine sighed, kneeling down to her. "I did it because your mother knew that the Rulers would find out. It was because I loved her, and no code could hold me back from doing so. It was the hard desicion that some people just have to make. Bonds are made to protect; I don't need a code to do it so. It's a rebel's life." ' -THE END- ' Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Love Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions Category:Herobrine Saga